Season 3 Episode 1 Case of the Ex
by Jman2005
Summary: Basically we start off 6 months after Noah and Wade's "wedding".


Season 3  
Episode 1  
Case of the Ex:

The season opens with Noah, Alex, Ricky and Chance sitting at the restaurant next o the university. Now this is 6 months after Noah and Wades "wedding". Everyone is talking about how great marriage (relationships) are, except Ricky, who is still single grudging about his failed relationships with Junito and Brandon. "Guys I think Im finally ready to settle down," he says, "I must find Junito".  
"Speak of the Devil" Chance says and points to Juntio. Chance explains how Junito is here as a substitute for some of the medical classes at the school Chance teaches at. They notice Junito is there waiting by himself until they find (gasp)......hes with Brandon kissing him. (Opening Credits Begin) Ricky is so shocked he doesnt know what to say. "It looks like Junito got his groove back", Alex says. Alex encourages Ricky to talk to him. Ricky and Noah are STILL amazed. "Young men and older men seem to bond" Chance says in his intellectual state, "its common for younger men to date older men because some times older men are more 'out' than younger men and vice versa","Some men feel they want a daddy in their lives." "But Junito is not old," Noah says "I mean hes not older than any of us, I wouldnt say "daddy" persay, more like "older brother". "Old man or not Im going to talk to him" Ricky says, and finally he walks up to Junito.  
Ricky is anxious, so anxious hoping this whole 'Brandon' thing is an attempt to make Ricky jealous. "Brandon could you excuse us?" Ricky says, Brandon goes "sure". Brandon steps out. Junito and Ricky share a warm hug to together after two years. "What are you doing?" Ricky asks,"Someone thats not you" Junito says, "someone that gave me more of a chance, doesnt feel like hes in jail when hes with me, oh and is not a total slut". "I'd rather be a slut then find my dates at Chuck-E-Cheese" Ricky bites back. "You know thats funny coming from a guy whos idea of a relationship is sharing it with the rest of the gay community" Junito argues, "look I met Brandon while I was doing some tutoring and I happened to find him refreshing like you used to be and I had no idea he went with you to Noahs 'wedding' until he told me, hes actually pretty sweet and a perfect gentleman". "Do you tell all the men that?" Ricky asks. "Only the ones I like" Junito replies. "Well you know what you can have him, I can find someone else" Ricky says. "You mean Noah?" Junito asks, "yeah I know you love him too Brandon told me, you know its funny you are always so into having sex with everyone that it must hurt you can bang every guy EXCEPT your best friend whos married to a guy you hardly get along with." Ricky leaves upset knowing Junito was right, hes still in love with Noah.  
Back at the table Alex goes "B*tch whats the T?". Ricky explains everything, and Noah notices how funny it is that Rickys two "exes" got together, its like Math or something. Noah's phone rings, its Wade, and Noah heads on home.  
At Noah/Wades house, by the way after the wedding they bought a brand new three bedroom house in West Hollywood. Noah and Wade have been doing big things since Baby Gat's new movie. Noah arrives in the house and Wade comes out of the shower with just a towel on. "hey baby" he says, "how was lunch with youre friends?." "It was good", Noah says "and remember theyre your friends too". "Noah, when are we gonna adopt?" Wade asks for the 100th time. "Well look into it, I just dont wanna turn into Eddie and Chance and Trey and Alex", Noah says "theyve all been b*tchy around one another ever since their kids were in the picture I just dont want us fighting ever again, weve already had so many differences in the past I dont want it to change". Noah kisses Wade and says "I love you too much to put you throught that stress". "You wont" Wade replies, "I want to be a father soon though". "OK Papo" Noah says, "Im taking a nap". Noah heads in the bedroom, when there is a knock on the door, "Ill get it" Wade says he answers the door, its Dre! Wades Ex.

"Dre what are you doing here?" Wade says. "Well, Wade, seeing as how you left me for that fag with the greasy hair, I wanted to know why and I will know why because Im your new NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR!!!" Dre replies. "What the- howd you know we lived here, and by the way that fag is my husband", Wade says " I love him you wont understand that", "yeah I wont because you lied and cheated on me and still stayed with me" Dre says, "that was two and a half years ago" Wade says , "get over it". Wade is in disbelief Dre still cares to be with him. "Look like it or not Im your new next door neighbor so deal with it" Dre says, "so look Ill be next door chillin and when you get tired of string bean over there and want and to be with a real man again Ill be next door" Dre blinks and walks away. Wade shrugs in disbelief.  
At Chance, Eddie and Kenyas house, Chance walks in the house as mad as ever. "Whats Wrong Baby?" Eddie asks, "the stupid pathetic housewives wont let me into their pta" Chance said, "they know about us and they said (says in uptight womans voice) 'sorry we dont accept guys who wanna play house, we want to teach our children morals, and two men raising a daughter is not good morals' please, and staying at home all day doing nothing while your man is working is good? Wow talk about a strong woman" Chance rolls his eyes, "These PTA fools are serious idiots" "You know what Im gonna create my own PTA but the gay version of course, how about a PTA with nothing but gay parents?" "sounds great" Eddie says, "yes" Chance says. A "gay PTA, well call it HPTA, Homo Parents Team Association", Chance hugs Eddie and leaves smiling.  
At Alex and Trey's, EP is driving them crazy "Hes constantly crying" Alex says, "make him stop, Ive already tried", "me too" Trey replies "this is driving me crazy and so are you" "its your fault, you wanted to bring a baby in this family and youre acting like a lazy father" . "Be a man and take care of your responsibilties" "Trey this is not Maury Povich and I am trying to" Alex says "But Ive been taking care of the clinic". "It seems like the clinic is more of a baby to you than the real one we have now" Trey says. Alex realizes that he wanted the baby to bring him and Trey close but its tearing them apart.  
Back at Noah/Wades, Dre sneaks in the house while Noahs gone to find wade watching tv, "WTF" Wade says and Dre grabs him and says "you know you guys should never leave the door open" Dre takes his shirt off showing his muscular body and says, "Wade dont u miss this?" "No I dont," Wade says, "What about this" Dre says and he starts kissing Wade. "Youd better get out before I call the cops" Wade says, "or maybe I should beat u down you homewrecker" "I think your husband is more of a homewrecker than me" Dre replies. All of a sudden a car horn goes off, Its Noah! Wade pushes Dre through the back window and Dre leaves, saying "Ill be back Im only five step away Wade!!!!!!!???". Noah comes in shaking his head and says, "Can you at least pick up your clothes, I swear its like three people live in this house" "ok Baby" Wade says and picks it up, Wade smiles because he know he didnt get caught and Noah is still the only man in his life. The next morning Noah is doing laundry and notices a "D" on one of Wades shirts. Noah goes in their room holds up the shirt and asks "Wade whats this?" Now Wade really has some explaining to do!


End file.
